Games developed, published or licensed by Konami
3DO ''1995'' [[Policenauts Pilot Disk]] ▪ [[Policenauts]] Android Arcade Dreamcast ''1999'' [[Airforce Delta]] ''(Japan & North America)'' / [[Deadly Skies]] ''(Europe)''▪[[Dancing Blade: Katte ni Momo Tenshi]] ▪ [[Dancing Blade: Katte ni Momo Tenshi II - Tears Of Eden]] ▪ [[Eisei Meijin III]] ▪ [[Pop'n Music]] ▪ [[Pop'n Music 2]] ''2000'' [[Dance Dance Revolution 2ndMix]] ▪ [[Dance Dance Revolution Club Version Dreamcast Edition]] ▪ [[ESPN International Track & Field]] ▪ [[ESPN NBA 2Night]] ▪ [[Jikkyō Powerful Pro Yakyū Dreamcast Edition]] ▪ [[Nightmare Creatures II]] ▪ [[Pop'n Music 3 Append Disc]] ▪ [[Pop'n Music 4 Append Disc]] ▪ [[Silent Scope]] ▪ [[The Grinch]] Famicom/NES ''1985'' [[Antarctic Adventure]] ▪ [[Pooyan]] ▪ [[Road Fighter]] ▪ [[Track & Field]] ▪ [[Yie Ar Kung-Fu]] ''1986'' [[Castlevania]] ▪ [[Circus Charlie]] ▪ [[Crackout]] ▪ [[Ganbare Goemon: Karakuri Douchuu]] ▪ [[Gradius]] ▪ [[King Kong 2: Ikari no Megaton Punch]] ▪ [[The Goonies]] ▪ [[TwinBee]] ▪ [[Stinger]] ''1987'' [[Ai Senshi Nicol]] ▪ [[Arumana no Kiseki]] ▪ [[Castlevania II: Simon's Quest]] ▪ [[Doremikko]] ▪ [[Double Dribble]] ▪ [[Dragon Scroll]] ▪ [[Esper Dream]] ▪ [[Exciting Baseball]] ▪ [[Exciting Billiard]] ▪ [[Exciting Boxing]] ▪ [[Falsion]] ▪ [[Getsu Fūma Den]] ▪ [[Hi no Tori Hououhen: Gaou no Bouken]] ▪ [[Life Force]] ▪ [[Majō Densetsu II: The Maze of Galious]] ▪ [[Meikyuu Jiin Dababa]] ▪ [[Metal Gear]] ▪ [[Rush'n Attack]] ▪ [[Smash Ping Pong]] ▪ [[The Goonies II]] ▪ [[Top Gun]] ''1988'' [[Blades of Steel]] ▪ [[Bio Miracle Bokutte Upa]] ▪ [[Contra]] ▪ [[Exciting Soccer: Konami Cup]] ▪ [[Gradius II]] ▪ [[Gyruss]] ▪ [[Jackal]] ▪ [[Jarinko Chie]] ▪ [[Konami Hyper Soccer]] ▪ [[Konami Wai Wai World]] ▪ [[Konamic Tennis]] ▪ [[Risa no Yōsei Densetsu]] ▪ [[Skate or Die!]] ▪ [[Tetsuwan Atom]] ▪ [[The Adventures of Bayou Billy]] ''1989'' [[Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse]] ▪ [[Cosmic Wars]] ▪ [[Defender of the Crown]] ▪ [[Ganbare Goemon 2]] ▪ [[Ganbare Pennant Race]] ▪ [[Motocross Champion]] ▪ [[Q*Bert]] ''(US version)''▪[[Racer Mini Yonku: Japan Cup]] ▪ [[Silent Service]] ▪ [[Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles]] ▪ [[Top Gun: The Second Mission]] ▪ [[Track & Field II]] ▪ [[TwinBee 3: Poko Poko Daimaō]] ''1990'' [[Akumajō Special: Boku Dracula-kun]] ▪ [[Ganbare Goemon Gaiden: Kieta Ōgon Kiseru]] ▪ [[Jack Nicklaus' Greatest 18 Holes of Major Championship Golf]] ▪ [[Kings of the Beach]] ▪ [[Mission: Impossible]] ▪ [[Moai-kun]] ▪ [[Mōryō Senki MADARA]] ▪ [[Parodius Da!]] ▪ [[Quarth]] ▪ [[RollerGames]] ▪ [[Snake's Revenge]] ▪ [[Super C]] ▪ [[Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II: The Arcade Game]] ''1991'' [[Base Wars]] ▪ [[Bill Elliott's NASCAR Challenge]] ▪ [[Crisis Force]] ▪ [[Lagrange Point]] ▪ [[Laser Invasion]] ▪ [[Pirates!]] ▪ [[Rampart]] ▪ [[Ski or Die]] ▪ [[Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles III: The Manhattan Project]] ▪ [[The Lone Ranger]] ▪ [[Tiny Toon Adventures]] ▪ [[Wai Wai World 2: SOS!! Parsley Jō]] ▪ [[Where in Time Is Carmen Sandiego?]] ▪ [[Yume Penguin Monogatari]] ''1992'' [[Bucky O'Hare]] ▪ [[Contra Force]] ▪ [[Esper Dream 2]] ▪ [[Ganbare Goemon Gaiden 2: Tenka no Zaihō]] ▪ [[King's Quest V: Absence Makes the Heart Go Yonder!]] ▪ [[Monster in My Pocket]] ▪ [[Nightshade]] ▪ [[Noah's Ark]] ▪ [[Star Trek 25th Anniversary]] ▪ [[Tiny Toon Adventures Cartoon Workshop]] ▪ [[Tiny Toon Adventures 2: Trouble in Wackyland]] ''1993'' [[Batman Returns]] ▪ [[Formula 1 Sensation]] ▪ [[Nigel Mansell's World Championship Racing]]''(Published in Europe by Konami) (Developed by Gremlin Graphics Software)''▪[[Rackets & Rivals]] ▪ [[Zen Intergalactic Ninja]] ''1994'' [[Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Tournament Fighters]] Game Boy Game Boy Color Game Boy Advance Game Cube ''2002'' [[Captain Tsubasa: Golden Generation Challenge]] ▪ [[Disney Sports: Football]] ▪ [[Disney Sports: Skateboarding]] ▪ [[ESPN International Winter Sports 2002]] ▪ [[ESPN MLS ExtraTime 2002]] ▪ [[Evolution Skateboarding]] ▪ [[Frogger Beyond]] ▪ [[Hyper Sports Winter 2002]] ▪ [[International Superstar Soccer 2]] ▪ [[Jikkyo Powerful Pro Baseball 9]] ▪ [[Jikkyo World Soccer 2002]] ▪ [[Muscle Champion: Kinnikutou Kessen]] ▪ [[Winning Eleven 6: Final Evolution]] ▪ [[WTA Tour Tennis]] ''2003'' [[Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex]] ''(Distributed by Konami)'' ▪ [[Disney Sports: Basketball]] ▪ [[DreamMix TV World Fighters]] ▪ [[Evolution Snowboarding]] ▪ [[Frogger's Adventures: The Rescue]] ▪ [[Hikaru no Go]] ▪ [[Hikaru no Go 3]] ▪ [[International Superstar Soccer 3]] ▪ [[Jikkyo Powerful Pro Baseball 10]] ▪ [[Jikkyo Powerful Pro Yakyuu 10 Chou Ketteiban]] ▪ [[Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles]] ▪ [[The Baseball 2003: Battle Ballpark Sengen Perfect Play Pro Yakyuu]] ▪ [[Yu-Gi-Oh! The Falsebound Kingdom]] ''2004'' [[Jikkyo Powerful Pro Baseball 11]] ▪ [[Jikkyo Powerful Pro Baseball 11 Chou Ketteiban]] ▪ [[King Arthur]] ▪ [[Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes]] ▪ [[Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2: Battle Nexus]] ''2005'' [[Dancing Stage Mario Mix]] ''(Europe)'' ▪ [[Dancing Stage Mario Mix]] ''(Australia)'' ▪ [[Dance Dance Revolution Mario Mix]] ''(Japan)'' ▪ [[Dance Dance Revolution Mario Mix]] (North America)'' ▪ [[Frogger: Ancient Shadow]] ▪ [[Jikkyo Powerful Pro Baseball 12]] ▪ [[Jikkyo Powerful Pro Baseball 12 Chou Ketteiban]] ▪ [[Karaoke Revolution Party]] ▪ [[Rave Master]] ▪ [[Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 3: Mutant Nightmare]] ▪ [[TMNT: Mutant Melee]] ''2006'' [[Powerful Pro Major League Baseball]] ''2007'' [[Korokke! Pan Ou no Kiki wo Sukue]] ''(Cancelled)'' ▪ [[Street Kings]] Handheld Electronic Games iOS I-Revo Medal Games ''1993'' [[Wai Wai Bingo]] (ワイワイビンゴ) ''1995'' [[Tsukande toru tchi]] (つかんでとるっち) ▪ [[Wai Wai Jockey]] (ワイワイジョッキー) ''1997'' [[Imo Hori Penta]] (いもほりペン太) ▪ [[Korokoropen Kai]] (コロコロペン介) ▪ [[Wai Wai Poker]] (ワイワイポーカー) ''2001'' [[Fortune Orb]] ▪ [[Kin'niku bandzuke kikkutāgetto]] ''2003'' [[Fantasic Fever]] ▪ [[Fortune Orb 2]] ''2005'' [[Fantasic Fever 2 Never Ending Parade]] ''2006'' [[Precious Party]] ''2007'' [[Eternal Knights]] ''2008'' [[Eternal Knights 2]] ▪ [[Fantasic Fever 3 Twinkle Fairytale]] ▪ [[Grand Cross Plus]] ''2009'' [[Grand Cross Premium]] ▪ [[Infinity Rings]] ''2010'' [[Eternal Knights 3]] ▪ [[Panorama Fantasy]] ''2011'' [[Anima Lotta]] ▪ [[Eternal Knights 4]] ▪ [[Grand Cross Chronicle]] ▪ [[Love Plus Medal Happy Daily Life]] ▪ [[Spin Fever 3]] ''2012'' [[Eternal Knights TRUST]] ▪ [[Venus Fountain]] ''2013'' [[Anima Lotta 2]] ▪ [[Dreamsphere Grand Cross]] ▪ [[Eternal Knights LEGEND]] ▪ [[Flip Spiral]] ''2014'' [[Color Colotta]] ▪ [[Eternal Knights Yūsha Kakusē]] ▪ [[Eternal Knights BLAVE]] ▪ [[Gotochi-A-Round]] ▪ [[Spin! Gear Drive]] ''2015'' [[Anima Lotta 3]] ▪ [[FEATURE Premium]] ▪ [[Matsuri De Fever]] ▪ [[Shadow Princess]] ''2016'' [[Color Colotta 2: Wonderful Ocean]] ▪ [[Fortune Trinity 3: Sanshin-jū no hihō]] ▪ [[Tsunaga Lotta]] ''2017'' [[Anima Lotta: Otogi no Kuni no Anima]] ▪ [[Eldora Crown]] ▪ [[Magical Shooter]] ▪ [[Treasure Shoot]] ''2018'' [[Bomberman: The Medal]] ▪ [[Marble Fever]] ▪ [[Shadow Princess]] ▪ [[Tsunaga Lotta: Anima to Niji-iro no Hikyō]] ''2019'' [[Anima Lotta: Anima to Kumo no Taiju]] ▪ [[Grand Cross Legend]] Mobile Phones MSX ''1983'' [[Antarctic Adventure]] ▪ [[Crazy Train]] ''(released by Sony)'' ▪ [[Frogger]] ▪ [[Juno First]] ''(released by Sony)'' ▪ [[Konami's Billiards]] ''(also known as Video Hustlerand also released by Sony as HBS-G008C)'' ▪ [[Monkey Academy]] ''(also released by Philips as VG 8102)'' ▪ [[Sparkie]] ''(released by Sony)'' ▪ [[Super Cobra]] ▪ [[Time Pilot]] ''1984'' [[Athletic Land]] ▪ [[Badlands]] ''(LaserDisc game)'' ▪ [[Cabbage Patch Kids]] ▪ [[Circus Charlie]] ''(also released by Casio as GPM-105)'' ▪ [[Comic Bakery]] ▪ [[Hyper Olympic 1]] ''(also known as Track & Field 1and also released by Sony as HBS-G010C )'' ▪ [[Hyper Olympic 2]] ''(also known as Track & Field 2and also released by Sony as HBS-G011C)'' ▪ [[Hyper Sports 1]] ▪ [[Hyper Sports 2]] ''(also released by Sony as HBS-G012C)'' ▪ [[Konami's Mahjong]] ▪ [[Konami's Pinball]] ''(never released)'' ▪ [[Magical Tree]] ▪ [[Road Fighter]] ''(also released by Casio as GPM-116)'' ▪ [[Sky Jaguar]] ''1985'' [[Game Master]] ▪ [[Hyper Rally]] ▪ [[Hyper Sports 3]] ▪ [[Japanese Word Processor unit]] ▪ [[King's Valley]] ''(also released by Casio as GPM-110)'' ▪ [[Konami's Baseball]] ▪ [[Konami's Boxing]] ▪ [[Konami's Golf]] ▪ [[Konami's Ping Pong]] ▪ [[Konami's Soccer]] ▪ [[Konami's Tennis]] ''(also released by Casio as GPM-106)'' ▪ [[Mopi Ranger]] ''(also released by Casio as GPM-111)'' ▪ [[Pippols]] ▪ [[Pooyan]] ''(released by Hudson as a Bee Card)'' ▪ [[Yie-Ar Kung Fu]] ''(also released by Casio as GPM-108)'' ▪ [[Yie-Ar Kung Fu 2]] ''(also released by Casio as GPM-121)'' ''1986'' [[Gradius]] ''(also known as Nemesis in Europe)'' ▪ [[Green Beret]] ''(the only game by Konami UK)'' ▪ [[Knightmare]] ''(also released by Casio as GPM-122)'' ▪ [[Konami's Synthesizer]] ▪ [[Penguin Adventure]] ▪ [[Q*Bert]] ▪ [[The Goonies]] ▪ [[TwinBee]] ''(also released by MagaCom as SN-215 and Casio as GPM-127)'' ''1987'' [[F1 Spirit]] ▪ [[Gradius II]] ''(also known as Nemesis 2 in Europe)'' ▪ [[Salamander]] ''(also released by MagaCom as SN-906)'' ▪ [[Shalom]] ▪ [[The Game Master 2]] ▪ [[The Maze of Galious]] ''1988'' [[Gofer no Yabō Episode II]] ''(released as Nemesis 3: The Eve of Destruction in Europe)'' ▪ [[King's Valley II]] ▪ [[Konami Game Collection 1]] ''(Knightmare, Antarctic Adventure, Yie-Ar Kung Fu, Yie-Ar Kung Fu 2, King's Valley)'' ▪ [[Konami Game Collection 2]] ''(Boxing, Tennis, Video Hustler, Hyper Olympic 1, Hyper Sports 2)'' ▪ [[Konami Game Collection 3]] ''(TwinBee, Super Cobra, Sky Jaguar, Time Pilot, Nemesis)'' ▪ [[Konami Game Collection 4]] ''(Soccer, Ping-Pong, Golf, Hyper Olympic 2, Hyper Sports 3)'' ▪ [[Parodius]] ''1989'' [[Konami Game Collection Extra]] ''1990'' [[Teenage Mutant Hero Turtles]] MSX2 ''1986'' [[Akumajō Dracula]] ''(called Vampire Killer in Europe)'' ▪ [[King Kong 2: Yomigaeru Densetsu]] ''1987'' [[Ganbare Goemon]] ▪ [[Hi no Tori]] ▪ [[Metal Gear]] ▪ [[The Treasure of Uşas]] ''1988'' [[Break Shot]] ''(never released)'' ▪ [[King's Valley II]] ▪ [[Konami's Uranai Sensation]] ▪ [[Snatcher]] ▪ [[The Pro Yakyuu: Gekitotsu; Pennant Race]] ''1989'' [[Contra]] ▪ [[Hai no Majutsushi]] ''(also known as Mah-Jong 2)'' ▪ [[Konami Game Collection Extra]] ''(Pippols, Hyper Rally, Road Fighter, Tsururin Kun, Hyper Somen, Title Awase, Go Board)'' ▪ [[Space Manbow]] ▪ [[Tentochito]] ''(never released, not confirmed)'' ▪ [[The Pro Yakyuu: Gekitotsu; Pennant Race 2]] ''1990'' [[Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake]] ▪ [[QuarthSD Snatcher]] MSX2+ [[F1 Spirit 3D Special]] ''(two MSX2+ computers could be linked with a multiplayer link cable)'' Nintendo 64 ''1996'' [[Jikkyou J. League Perfect Striker]] ▪ [[Mahjong Master]] ''1997'' [[International Superstar Soccer 64]] ▪ [[Jikkyou Powerful Pro Yakkyuu 4]] ▪ [[Mystical Ninja Starring Goemon]] ''1998'' [[Castlevania 64]] ▪ [[Deadly Arts]] ▪ [[Goemon's Great Adventure]] ▪ [[Holy Magic Century]] ''(a.k.a. Quest 64)'' ▪ [[International Superstar Soccer '98]] ▪ [[Jikkyou Powerful Pro Yakkyuu 5]] ▪ [[Nagano Winter Olympics '98]] ▪ [[NBA In The Zone '98]] ▪ [[NHL Blades of Steel '99]] ▪ [[Rakugakids]] ▪ [[Susume! Taisen Puzzle-Dama: Tōkon! Marutama Chō]] ''1999'' [[Bottom of the 9th]] ▪ [[Castlevania: Legacy of Darkness]] ▪ [[Goemon: Mononoke Sugoroku]] ▪ [[Hybrid Heaven]] ▪ [[International Superstar Soccer 2000]] ▪ [[Jikkyou G1 Stable]] ▪ [[Jikkyou Powerful Pro Yakkyuu 6]] ''2000'' [[Dance Dance Revolution Disney's World Dancing Museum]] ▪ [[Jikkyou Powerful Pro Yakkyuu 2000]] ▪ [[NBA In The Zone 2000]] Nintendo 3DS Nintendo DS Nintendo Switch Others [[Funky Monkey]] ▪ [[Little Pirates]] ▪ [[Gokuraku Parodius]] PC ''1988'' [[Contra/Gryzor]] ▪ [[Top Gunner]] ''1989'' [[Bloodwych]] ▪ [[Boot Camp]] ▪ [[Rush'n Attack]] ▪ [[Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles]]/[[Teenage Mutant Hero Turtles]] ''1990'' [[Bill Elliott's NASCAR Challenge]] ▪ [[Blades of Steel]] ▪ [[Castlevania]] ▪ [[Double Dribble]] ▪ [[Metal Gear]] ▪ [[Predator 2]] ▪ [[Super C]] ▪ [[Theme Park Mystery]] ''1991'' [[J.R.R. Tolkien's Riders of Rohan]] ▪ [[Killing Cloud]] ▪ [[Mission: Impossible]] ▪ [[Spacewrecked: 14 Billion Light Years From Earth]] ▪ [[The Simpsons: Arcade Game]] ▪ [[The Simpsons: Bart's House of Weirdness]] ▪ [[Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The Arcade Game]]/[[Teenage Mutant Hero Turtles: The Coin-Op!]] ▪ [[Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Manhattan Missions]] ▪ [[Top Gun: Danger Zone]] ''1992'' [[Batman Returns]] ▪ [[Plan 9 from Outer Space]] ''1993'' [[Frontier: Elite 2]] ''1996'' [[Tokimeki Memorial: Forever With You]] ▪ [[Tokimeki Memorial Taisen Puzzle-Dama]] ''1997'' [[Gradius Deluxe Pack]] ▪ [[Henry Explorers]] ''1998'' [[TwinBee PARADISE in Donburishima]] ▪ [[Genso Suikoden]] ▪ [[Vandal Hearts]] ''2000'' [[Metal Gear Solid: Integral]] ▪ [[The Grinch]] ▪ [[The Mummy]] ▪ [[Woody Woodpecker Racing]] ''2001'' [[Dancing Karaoke DKara]] ''2002'' [[Dance Dance Revolution]] ▪ [[ESPN NFL PrimeTime 2002]] ▪ [[Frogger: The Great Quest]] ▪ [[Konami Collector's Series: Castlevania & Contra]] ▪ [[Shadow of Destiny]] ▪ [[Silent Hill 2: Director's Cut]] ▪ [[Whiteout]] ''2003'' [[Apocalyptica]] ▪ [[Bomberman Collection]] ▪ [[Casino, Inc.]] ▪ [[Frogger Beyond]] ▪ [[Frogger's Adventures: The Rescue]] ▪ [[International Superstar Soccer 3]] ▪ [[Metal Gear Solid 2: Substance]] ▪ [[Pro Evolution Soccer 3]] ▪ [[Silent Hill 3]] ▪ [[Suikoden II]] ▪ [[Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles]] ▪ [[Tokimeki Memorial 2 Typing]] ▪ [[Yu-Gi-Oh! Power of Chaos: Yugi the Destiny]] ''2004'' [[Pro Evolution Soccer 4]] ▪ [[Silent Hill 4: The Room]] ▪ [[Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2: Battle Nexus]] ▪ [[Tokimeki Memorial Girl's Side 1st Love Typing]] ▪ [[Yu-Gi-Oh! Power of Chaos: Kaiba the Revenge]] ▪ [[Yu-Gi-Oh! Power of Chaos: Joey the Passion]] ''2005'' [[Crime Life: Gang Wars]] ▪ [[Pro Evolution Soccer 5]] ▪ [[Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Mutant Melee]] ▪ [[Yu-Gi-Oh! Online]] ▪ [[Tokimeki Factory Vol.1: Tokimeki Memorial Girl's Side]] ▪ [[Tokimeki Factory Vol.2: Tokimeki Memorial Girl's Side]] ''2006'' [[Busou Shinki]] ▪ [[Pro Evolution Soccer 6]] ▪ [[The Regiment]] ▪ [[Tokimeki Factory: Tokimeki Memorial 2]] ▪ [[Winx Club]] ''2007'' [[Marvel Trading Card Game]] ▪ [[Tokimeki Memorial Girl's Side 2nd Kiss Typing]] ▪ [[Pro Evolution Soccer 2008]] ▪ [[Yu-Gi-Oh! Online Duel Evolution]] ''2008'' [[Pro Evolution Soccer 2009]] ▪ [[Silent Hill: Homecoming]] ''2009'' [[Pro Evolution Soccer 2010]] ▪ [[Saw: The Videogame]] ''2010'' [[Pro Evolution Soccer 2011]] ''2011'' [[Pro Evolution Soccer 2012]] ''2012'' [[Pro Evolution Soccer 2013]] ''2013'' [[Castlevania: Lords of Shadow]] ▪ [[Pro Evolution Soccer 2014]] ▪ [[The Snowman and the Snowdog]] ''2014'' [[Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance]] ▪ [[Castlevania: Lords of Shadow 2]] ▪ [[Pro Evolution Soccer 2015]] ▪ [[Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes]] ''2015'' [[Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain]] ▪ [[Pro Evolution Soccer 2016]] ''2016'' [[Pro Evolution Soccer 2017]] ▪ [[Yu-Gi-Oh! Legacy of the Duelist]] ''2017'' [[SOUNDVOLTEX III: Gravity Wars e-Amusement Cloud]] ▪ [[Pro Evolution Soccer 2018]] ''(Europe, Australia & North America)'' / [[Winning Eleven 2018]] ''(Japan & Asia)'' ''2018'' [[Metal Gear Survive]] ▪ [[Pro Evolution Soccer 2019]] ''(Europe, Australia & North America)'' / [[Winning Eleven 2019]] ''(Japan & Asia)'' ▪ [[Super Bomberman R]] ''2019'' [[Arcade Classics Anniversary Collection]] ▪ [[Castlevania Anniversary Collection]] ''Pachinko'' 199? [[Aladdin]] 1993 [[Winner's Poker]] 1995 [[Trio de Bingo]] 1997 [[Derby Day]] ▪ [[Maximus]] 1998 [[Little Pirates]] 2000 [[As You Wish]] 2007 [[Treasure Pirates]] ▪ [[Chilli Cha Cha]] ▪ [[Magical Halloween]] 2008 [[Pirate Shark]] 2009 [[Magical Halloween R]] ▪ [[Ganbare Goemon Pachisuro]] 2010 [[Gokuraku Parodius]] ▪ [[Magical Halloween 2]] 2011 [[Gradius the Slot]] ▪ [[Magical Halloween 3]] 2013 [[Magical Halloween 4]] 2016 [[Magical Halloween 5]] 2018 [[Magical Halloween 6]] PC Engine ''1991'' ''[[Gradius]]'' ▪ ''[[Salamander]]'' ''1992'' ''[[Parodius Da!]]'' ▪ ''[[Detana!! TwinBee]]'' PC-Engine (Super CD-Rom2) ''1992'' [[Gradius II: Gofer no Yabō]] ▪ [[Snatcher]] ''1993'' [[Castlevania: Rondo of Blood|Akumajou Dracula X: Chi no Rondo]] ▪ [[Martial Champion]] ''1994'' [[Tokimeki Memorial]] PC8801 ''1986'' [[Gradius]] ▪ [[The Goonies]] ''1988'' [[Onryou Senki]] ▪ [[Snatcher]] ''1990'' [[Ten to Chi to]] PC9821 ''1994'' [[Policenauts]] Picno [[Anime enikki]] ▪ [[Dokkin Shinri Game]] ▪ [[Fushigi no kuni no Alice]] ▪ [[Kīroi Kyōryū-kun Parasa no Obake Taiji]] ▪ [[Manfī no fushigina bōken]] ▪ [[Montage]] ▪ [[Nontan to issho anime stamp]] ▪ [[Picno de 123]] ▪ [[Picno Art Puzzle]] ▪ [[Picno de ABC]] ▪ [[Picno de AIUEO]] ▪ [[Picno de kuku]] ▪ [[Real Montage]] ▪ [[Save Card]] ▪ [[Sen'yō Card Soft]] ▪ [[Shira Yuki Hime Monogatari]] ▪ [[Son Gokū no Bōken]] PlayStation ''1994'' [[Gokujō Parodius Da! Deluxe Pack]]▪[[TwinBee Taisen Puzzle Dama]] ''1995'' [[Detana TwinBee Yahho! Deluxe Pack]]▪[[Eisei Meijin]]▪[[J-League Winning Eleven]]▪[[Jikkyou Powerful Pro Baseball '95]]▪[[NBA In The Zone]]▪[[Suikoden]]▪[[Tokimeki Memorial: Forever With You]] ''1996'' [[Bottom of the 9th]]▪[[Contra: Legacy of War]]▪[[Eisei Meijin II]]▪[[Goal Storm]]▪[[Gradius Deluxe Pack]]▪[[International Track & Field]]▪[[J-League Jikkyō Winning Eleven 97]]▪[[Jikkyou Oshaberi Parodius: Forever with Me]]▪[[Konami Open Golf]]▪[[Lightning Legend]]▪[[NFL Full Contact]]▪[[Pachinko Dream]]▪[[Policenauts Private Collection]]▪[[Project Overkill]]▪[[Sexy Parodius]]▪[[Snatcher]]▪[[Speed King]]▪[[Susume! Taisen Pazurudama]]▪[[The Final Round]]▪[[Tokimeki Memorial Private Collection]]▪[[Vandal Hearts]] ''1997'' [[Broken Helix]]▪[[Castlevania: Symphony of the Night]]▪[[Crypt Killer]]▪[[Goal Storm '97]]▪[[Gradius Gaiden]]▪[[International Super Star Soccer Pro]]▪[[Lethal Enforcers I & II]]▪[[Midnight Run]]▪[[Nagano Winter Olympics '98]]▪[[Paro Wars]]▪[[Poy Poy]]▪[[Salamander Deluxe Pack Plus]]▪[[Vandal Hearts]] ''1998'' [[Azure Dreams]]▪[[Bishi Bashi Special]]▪[[Bottom of The 9th '99]]▪[[Dancing Blade Katteni Momotenshi!]]▪[[G-Shock]]▪[[G.A.S.P!! Fighters' NEXTream]]▪[[Hellnight]]▪[[International Superstar Soccer '98]]▪[[Kensei: Sacred FistMetal Gear Solid]]▪[[Nagano Winter Olympics '98]]▪[[NBA In The Zone '98]]▪[[Poitter's Point 2]]▪[[The Contra Adventure]]▪[[Tokimeki no Houkago]] ''1999'' ''2000'' ''2001'' ''2002'' ''2003'' ''2004'' PlayStation 2 PlayStation 3 PlayStation 4 PlayStation Handhelds Plug and Play Redemption Games Sega Mega-CD ''1993'' [[Lethal Enforcers]] ''1994'' [[Lethal Enforcers II: Gunfighters]] ▪ [[Snatcher]] Sega Mega Drive/Genesis ''1992'' [[Sunset Riders]] ▪ [[Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The Hyperstone Heist]] ''1993'' [[Lethal Enforcers]] ▪ [[Rocket Knight Adventures]] ▪ [[Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Tournament Fighters]] ▪ [[Tiny Toon Adventures: Buster's Hidden Treasure]] ▪ [[Zombies Ate My Neighbors]] ''1994'' [[Animaniacs]] ▪ [[Castlevania: Bloodlines]] ▪ [[Contra: Hard Corps]] ▪ [[Double Dribble: The Playoff Edition]] ▪ [[Lethal Enforcers II: Gunfighters]] ▪ [[Nigel Mansell's World Championship Racing]] ''(Published in Europe by Konami) (Developed by Gremlin Graphics Software)''▪[[Sparkster: Rocket Knight Adventures 2]] ▪ [[Tiny Toon Adventures: ACME All-Stars]] ''1996'' [[International Superstar Soccer Deluxe]] Sega Saturn ''1995'' [[Chibi Maruko-Chan no Taisen Puzzle Dama]] ▪ [[Detana Twinbee Yahho! Deluxe Pack]] ▪ [[Eisei Meijin]] ▪ [[Gokujō Parodius Da! Deluxe Pack]] ▪ [[Jikkyō Powerful Pro Yakyū '95]] ''1996'' [[Bottom of the 9th]] ▪ [[Eisei Meijin II]] ▪ [[Gradius Deluxe Pack]] ▪ [[Jikkyō Oshaberi Parodius: Forever with Me]] ▪ [[Policenauts]] ▪ [[Sexy Parodius]] ▪ [[Snatcher]] ▪ [[Tokimeki Memorial: Forever With You]] ▪ [[Tokimeki Memorial Taisen Puzzle-Dama]] ''1997'' [[Contra: Legacy of War]] ▪ [[Crypt Killer]] ▪ [[Jikkyō Powerful Pro Yakyū S]] ▪ [[Salamander Deluxe Pack Plus]] ▪ [[Tokimeki Memorial Drama Series Vol. 1: Nijiiro no Seishun]] ▪ [[Tokimeki Memorial Selection: Fujisaki Shiori]] ▪ [[Tokimeki Memorial Taisen Tokkae Dama]] ▪ [[Vandal Hearts]] ▪ [[Whizz]] ''1998'' [[Akumajō Dracula X: Gekka no Yasōkyoku]] ''(Castlevania: Symphony of the Night)'' ▪ [[Genso Suikoden]] ▪ [[J-League Jikkyō Honoo no Striker]] ▪ [[Konami Antiques MSX Collection Ultra Pack]] ▪ [[Tokimeki Memorial Drama Series Vol. 2: Irodori no Love Song]] ▪ [[Yoshimura Shogi]] ''1999'' [[Tokimeki Memorial Drama Series Vol. 3: Tabidachi no Uta]] Sharp X68000 Super Famicom/Super NES ''1990'' [[Gradius III]] ''1991'' [[Super Castlevania IV]] ▪ [[The Legend of the Mystical Ninja]] ''1992'' [[Axelay]] ▪ [[Contra III: The Alien Wars]] ▪ [[Cybernator]] ''(Assault Suits Valken in Japan) (Developed by Masaya)''▪[[Parodius Da! －Shinwa kara Owarai e－]] ▪ [[Prince of Persia]] ''(Developed by Masaya)''▪[[Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles IV: Turtles in Time]] ▪ [[Tiny Toon Adventures: Buster Busts Loose]] ''1993'' [[Batman Returns]] ▪ [[Ganbare Goemon 2]] ▪ [[Lethal Enforcers]] ▪ [[Mōryō Senki MADARA 2]] ▪ [[NFL Football]] ▪ [[Pop'n Twinbee]] ▪ [[Sunset Riders]] ▪ [[Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Tournament Fighters]] ▪ [[Zombies Ate My Neighbors]] '(Developed by LucasArts)'' ''1994'' [[Animaniacs]] ▪ [[Biker Mice From Mars]] ▪ [[Ganbare Goemon 3]] ▪ [[Gokujō Parodius! ～Kako no Eikō o Motomete～]] ▪ [[International Superstar Soccer]] ▪ [[Jikkyou Powerful Pro Yakyuu '94]] ▪ [[Shin Mahjong]] ▪ [[Sparkster]] ▪ [[The Adventures of Batman & Robin]] ▪ [[Tiny Toon Adventures: Wacky Sports Challenge]] ▪ [[Tsuyoshi Shikkari Shinasai: Taisen Puzzle-dama]] ▪ [[Twinbee: Rainbow Bell Adventures]] ''1995'' [[Castlevania: Dracula X]] ▪ [[Chibi Maruko-chan: Mezase! Minami no Island!!]] ▪ [[Ganbare Goemon 4]] ▪ [[International Superstar Soccer Deluxe]] ▪ [[Jikkyō Oshaberi Parodius]] ▪ [[Jikkyou Powerful Pro Yakyuu 2]] ▪ [[Metal Warriors]] ''(USA only) (Developed by LucasArts)''▪[[NBA Give 'n Go]] ''1996'' [[Jikkyō Power Pro Wrestling '96: Max Voltage]] ▪ [[Jikkyou Powerful Pro Yakyuu '96 Kaimaku Han]] ▪ [[Jikkyou Powerful Pro Yakyuu 3]] ▪ [[Jikkyō Keiba Simulation: Stable Star]] ▪ [[Soreyuke Ebisumaru Karakuri Meiro - Kieta Goemon no Nazo]] ▪ [[Tokimeki Memorial]] ''1997'' [[Jikkyou Powerful Pro Yakyuu 3 '97 Haru]] ''1998'' [[Jikkyou Powerful Pro Yakyuu: Basic Han '98]] Wii ''2006'' [[Elebits]] ''2007'' [[Dance Dance Revolution Hottest Party]] ▪ [[Dewy's Adventure]] ▪ [[MLB Power Pros]] ''2008'' [[Castlevania Judgement]] ▪ [[Critter Round-Up]] ▪ [[Dance Dance Revolution Hottest Party 2]] ▪ [[Death Jr. II: Root of Evil]] ▪ [[Lost in Blue: Shipwrecked]] ▪ [[Pro Evolution Soccer 2008]] ▪ [[Gradius Rebirth]] ▪ [[Guinness World Records: The Video Game]] ''2009'' [[Ant Nation]] ▪ [[Castlevania: The Adventure ReBirth]] ▪ [[Contra ReBirth]] ▪ [[Dance Dance Revolution Hottest Party 3]] ▪ [[Dance Dance Revolution Winx Club]] ▪ [[Driift Mania]] ▪ [[Pop'n Music Wii]] ▪ [[Pro Evolution Soccer 2009]] ▪ [[Sandy Beach]] ▪ [[Scene It? Twilight]] ▪ [[Silent Hill: Shattered Memories]] ▪ [[Tomena Sanner]] ▪ [[Tornado Outbreak]] ▪ [[Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Whellie Breakers]] ''2010'' [[Ben 10 Alien Force: The Rise of Hex]] ▪ [[Dance Dance Revolution]] ▪ [[Def Jam Rapstar]] ▪ [[Gormiti: The Lords of Nature!]] ▪ [[Pro Evolution Soccer 2010]] ▪ [[Yard Sale Hidden Treasures: Sunnyville]] ▪ [[Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: Master of the Cards]] ''(Japan)' / [[Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: Duel Transer]] ''(North America & Europe)'' ''2011'' [[Dance Dance Revolution II]] ▪ [[Ra.One]] ''(Europe only)'' Virtual Console [[Antarctic Adventure]] ▪ [[Axelay]] ▪ [[Bio Miracle Bokutte Upa]] ▪ [[Castlevania]] ▪ [[Castlevania: Rondo of Blood]] ▪ [[Castlevania II: Simon's Quest]] ▪ [[Contra III: The Alien Wars]] ▪ [[Cybernator]] ▪ [[Detana! Twinbee]] ▪ [[Double Dribble]] ▪ [[Esper Dream]] ▪ [[Ganbare Goemon! Karakuri Dōchū]] ▪ [[Ganbare Goemon 3: Shichijuurokubei no Karakuri Manji Gatame]] ▪ [[Ganbare Goemon Gaiden: Kieta Ōgon Kiseru]] ▪ [[Getsu Fūma Den]] ▪ [[Gradius]] ▪ [[Gradius II: Ambition of Gofer]] ▪ [[Gradius III]] ▪ [[Konami's Ping Pong]] ▪ [[Parodius]] ▪ [[Road Fighter]] ▪ [[Salamander]] ▪ [[Super C]] ▪ [[Super Castlevania IV]] ▪ [[Space Manbow]] ▪ [[Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles]] ▪ [[The Legend of the Mystical Ninja]] Wii U Virtual Console [[Contra III: The Alien Wars]] ▪ [[Gradius]] ▪ [[Parodius]] ▪ [[Penguin Adventure]] ▪ [[Space Manbow]] ▪ [[Super Castlevania IV]] ▪ [[The Legend of the Mystical Ninja]] Xbox Xbox One Xbox 360